DDD: The Nightmare
by Lioness Deity
Summary: My friend always wanted KH: DDD. I should have known that after two years, stuff can go horribly, horribly wrong. A story I came up with too late. It was supposed to be for the holidays. Warning Cursing, Gore, and OOC.


**_I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. THJOSE RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE!_**

 ** _Started: 3/14_**

 ** _Finished: 9/6_**

I loved creepy pasta, I did. I just never expected to ACTUALLY BE a Freaking part of it. I mean, I, sometimes, expected Jeff the Killer to jump the F**k out of my closet in the middle of the night or Eyeless Jack to sneak in or hear thumps on my roof to signal he was there.

No, here's how Sh*t went down.

I had to get a gift for my friend this Christmas and it was well over 2 years dream drop Distance came into the world. I've kept a copy, which I haven't played until that summer since I was so wrapped up with Kid Icarus: Uprising (Yes, I like that game) and I did end up playing Kingdom Hearts: DDD That summer. It was great, I was hooked, and it introduced me to the Kingdom Hearts Franchise. I began a little obsessed and began playing the series. (Thanks to the Remixes, That made it a lot easier)

I brought the game the school one day to show my friend (Who was also a fan of the series) and she seemed to like it. I explain to her the story line. She wanted it and got a little grabby. I promised her a copy for Christmas, from that. Back to the gifting; I got one of my parents to get to the store and get a copy. I hoped they still had at least one; Square Enix released the game in 2012.

I got a bit of money from Mom and Dad and went into the store. I wasn't able to find it. Most stores didn't have it, anyway. I was about to consider ordering one online until someone snapped me out of my thoughts. The man behind the counter was looking at me, at least in a helpful way, I think. I was still cautious. "You need help finding anything?"

I wanted confirmation they still have it. "Yes, do you guys still have a copy of Kingdom Hearts?"

"Which one?"

"Dream Drop Distance?"

He nodded. He went into the back and for a minute, I hear muffled yelling. All I got were, "It's the only Copy we have!"

The man behind the counter was deemed winner of that argument and I watched him walk out and he set it on the counter. "This one?" He asked. I nodded and paid him. I heard his footsteps run to the back. Literally RUN. As I walked out, I examined the cover before opening it. This was it. Every detail was right, but it did strike me at HOW I was able to open it. I guessed it was a gently used copy, but I thought that it would've been wrapped up again in plastic or so. I brushed it off. And went home with it.

 _Day One_

* * *

I took out my own copy and put it in my pocket, to keep in mind, which was which. I pop the new game into the slot and turn on the system. It started out pretty normally. It didn't have the intro cutscene like the one I had. You know, the one where Hikari (Instrumental version) plays and a long cutscene plays with the events of KH 1 and 2 and BBS.

The title screen came up but the major difference was that neither Sora, Riku, nor Mickey were in there. It was just space and falling from the sky were a few weird weapons every here and there in a repeated pattern. Other than that, it was just the Dream Eater symbols (Nightmares and Spirits), and the crown. At first, I didn't catch them until the second time I was curious enough to play this thing. I got to the Slot Selection and there was a spot saved. It was saved on Sora's side. The upper half of his face on the right side of the rectangle.

I picked that slot and saved it twice into the empty one below before starting a new game. It started in the room with Braig saying, "Hey is this how you wanted it?" all went smoothly until the camera panned down to Even, Ienzo, and Aeleus. Darkness was leaking out of them. With their backs ripped open. Clearly and vividly, I could see their bones and lungs mainly. _What the…?_ I think to myself. I begin to ask myself if this thing really was hacked.

Braig didn't seem to notice them bleeding, maybe even dying. Dead, even. I thought they were supposed to lose their hearts and stay alive, not…THIS. I carried on and the cutscene went to Destiny Islands; Sora and Riku, both somewhat younger. The scene seemed damaged. It'd flash static then a few weird screenshots before it just static again. It went straight to the battle with Ursula. This Cutscene was nowhere near as subtle as the ones before. Her body was torn, the ocean was red with her blood and when it came to the fight actually happening, I took a swing and instead, the key blade cause a cut across her face. She was knocked back like how she was supposed to. I wanted to stop but I was interested at how Square Enix was able to get this past the radar.

Maybe it wasn't the game play that got past the radar. Maybe it was that this was a separate game and others expected it to be like the one I owned. I continued playing until, her face was completely gone and the rest of Ursula's health just…drained out. I didn't have to do anything and I watched as the green HP went red before it went all flashy and slowed. Blood sprays on them both, soaking their clothes in the fluid and ocean water. Like how this was originally was supposed to go, they ended up in Traverse Town. This game was missing too much.

Sora met Neku and Riku met Josh. All went well until I, as Sora, went into the 4th district. The tower was collapsed with a mound of bodies atop of it. _Is that…_ I move the character closer to the rubble. There were a few recognizable ones but the rest were just beyond me. _Alright, let's think, Which worlds have fallen into the Darkness,_ I thought to myself. There were indeed Disney characters but, even so, their worlds haven't fallen into the Darkness. (Remember, Traverse Town is like a Refuge for those with no Home.)

I get out of there and into the 5th District where I met up with Neku with Rhyme. Neither Young!Xehanort nor Hockomonkey appeared when they were supposed to. Instead it cut straight to when Sora and Riku defeated both variations. And by defeated, the duo had their opponents hides. And I mean Sora and Riku were carrying Hockomoney's skin. The creature's flesh was behind them, in a puddle of blood as well as organs and tendons. _How the Hades can a creature like a Nightmare Dream Eater have the components of the average animal. I mean the thing was made out of magic, wasn't it?_ I thought. I turn off the Game and Put it back in its case.

I got out on my bike and rode to the store, letting my parents know where I was going. I was lucky enough to memorize the name of the guy who gave me this. I get to the counter and this time, there was a girl. I look at her nametag. "Ashley" it said. "Hey…um…Ashley, Do you know a Mike, here?"

She looked down, as if in shame. "Sorry, one did just quit recently, I was told, though," She said after a while. _Dang!_ I cursed. "Thanks, anyway," I said. _Of course, they'd quit or get out if giving out something like this,_ I remind myself.

Trust me, I've read a lot of Creepypasta on fandoms in cases like this. I get home. And look at the case a little more. I fidget around with it, and the AR cards, curious more and more. I take out the instruction booklet. My heart almost stopped at a message written in red marker (or at least I think it is). I put it away immediately, not bothering to read the message. I had no need to know, I had no desire to know what it was. I took a better look at the AR cards. There was the simple Dream eater Spirit Symbol on one of them and a Meow Wow on the other. I put the symbol back inside but the Meow Wow intrigued me. I look at it, closer and closer. Of course, I had the strange feeling about it. I take out my own copy of DDD and try it out. Nothing happens. I got more suspicious and try out the other copy. My hearts nearly fell under A rest when I saw the poor creature in a pile of its own insides. I poke at it. Blood leaks from it and it almost makes me cry at how badly this little guy died. I thought Spirits could be gotten rid of by either, letting them die in battle or press Y if they're not in your party. I got out of the Spirits setting and go into Items. Only the Kingdom Key was in it.

I restart the system and go in to profile already made. I never deleted that file. There was a crown of the far left on it, signaling, the previous player had finished the story for this game. I was greeted by a scream, so bad, I took out my ear buds that second. I try to breathe at the sudden jump I had to take to prevent screaming myself. The screen went black and I was barely able to witness where Sora was. It was a quick glimpse but I managed to trace it back to Windup Way in Prankster's Paradise. He was at the save spot there. I watch as it goes black, then to Windup way. My heart jumps when the next shot shows Sora looking at the camera. I'm frozen as I watch Sora's mouth moves but no words come out. I press Start but the menu for a cutscene doesn't show up or the regular menu when you're playing.

I couldn't decide whether I was playing or watching a cutscene. He stops and the screen goes black again before going back to normal and Sora was facing the other way again. I push the circle pad forward slightly; he walks. I go all the way and he's running, now. Happy the controls are in order, I'm able to calm down a bit, but I don't let my guard down. I trigger Flomotion and destroy a few enemies. I get out of the building and into the Amusement Park. I press start again and my blood goes cold again. Sora wasn't there or Spirits or anything on the right. Just options. All the normal options but the mementos didn't show up. I go into the Reports Option and everything was cleared. Treasure, characters, mini games, everything. I go into characters. All the characters from the different worlds were unlocked. I go into Sora's profile; there was nothing on the lower screen. This went on for other characters except for Kairi's, Xion's and Saïx's.

I made it official that I wasn't giving my friend this game. I turn my system off and put in my own. I weigh my options and finally deleting all my data, as if this was going to be a fresh copy. I take it out and put it in the box. I take out the booklet as well and put it in my desk drawer. Wouldn't want Wendy to see that and the AR cards. They didn't seem to work, really on my Copy. I took out some newspaper, wrapped it up and put a bow on it. I took out a sharpie and Wrote, TO: DEMYX, FROM: ISA. Those are our nicknames for each other. I hide that in the back of my closet and take a break for the night, happy I was able to get the gift-giving out of the way. I take out the Game and put in a case for both games and the system. Before changing and going to bed, I began charging the device. It's going to be kind of a long day; I could feel it.

 _Day Two_

* * *

I got up early. I look out the window. It was barely sunlight. Pitch black I must add. I let go of the shade and crawl back into bed, praying for the safety for tonight. I didn't feel entirely secure. I took a nice deep breath to calm the F**k down before crawling myself up in a fetal position. I could hear Voices. I NEEDED sleep, badly. I close my eyes and run in my mind Dearly Beloved from KH 2. It didn't seem to do much good, for I reached over to back on my clock and reveal it's only 4 in the morning. I heard footsteps and crawl back into the covers. Instead, I slipped out from underneath them and grab out my copy of Wayward Wind. My eyes were tired and my limbs were aching. I really didn't want to deal with this, but I was more scared than annoyed. I stayed like that for who knows how long before 5 AM came.

Nothing came.

I crawl back into bed, trying to convince myself I was just tired as heck and needed sleep. Normally, I'd wake up about 5:30 but waking up even at 2 AM would scare me. I stay still for what felt like hours until my 6 AM alarm rang, scaring the Sh*t out of me. I was breathing hard and sweating, feeling like my stomach as about to be pierced any second now. No one was in my room. I get out and take a shower before I find the booklet on my desk. Like ON my desk. I flipped through it once I'm in my clothes for the day. It had a new message. For the ink or paint marked the other side. I could tell it was fresh. I close it again. Once more, I've read stuff like this and usually, at this point, at least one person dies.

I unplug my system and turn it on. I make sure not to wear earbuds, afraid the screaming will come back again. Unfortunately, it did. I quickly cover my ears, but I could still hear it. It was recognizable. It goes to the main menu and I resume my profile. I find that the finished one is gone and my own isn't where I left off at. _Of course,_ I think. I pick it out and I wait. No screaming this time, thank Gosh. But I was back at Traverse Town at the fountain plaza. Half of me chose to go along with it while the other half argued.

I chose the former.

I let Sora walk forward but when I wanted to stop, he went on. It took me to a cut scene. I wait. It goes static again. I wait longer until something flashed on the screen over and over again. _Oh, not again_ , I think. The screen continues to flash, but my heart jumps at a fairly unnerving shot of Sora and a message in colorful spray-paint of a dark blue. I put on my ear buds. Instead of screaming, I hear muffles, like it was a G minor audiotape. I was barely able to make it out but it was as clear as it can get and I heard a part of a Nursery rhyme.

 _Hickory Dickory Dock._

I began to think about it much more than the previous messages; of course they're going to be continuous. The screen goes black and it flashes back to where I was. I'm in control of Sora again. I make him run to the post office and the save point was there. I go for it and save my game so far. Oh, well. I continue and check my stats and reports. My command deck had only a Cura, a Sonic Blade, and Firaga Burst. _Close enough_ , I think. I activate the save point again and choose World Map.

All the worlds were open and ready. I go into the World That Never Was. The Dive Mode didn't activate and no nightmares appeared for it. I was in Avenue of Dreams. The save point was there I repeat the actions for keeping this thing's data. I continue on. No enemies appeared at all. Scribble words were on the buildings. Some kept, some crossed out. I continue. Everything stayed that way until I reached Nightmarish Abyss. It went straight to the Xemnas Battle. No cutscene or anything.

I, immediately, started dodging the buildings and I activated Sonic Blade on him once I was in range. It began to lag and I was tempted to turn it off. But the screen flashed. I hear Young!Xehanort's voice, this time. Nice and clear. It continued the Rhyme from before. _The clock struck one_. Out of my open ear, I hear the grandfather clock ring, loudly. Signaling One o'clock.

 _Heh, coincidence, I think NOT!_ My mind screams.

It flashes to a game over screen with Sora's body, floating over the options. Only difference, there are no options. The Retry, Load game, and all that were gone. Instead there was, obviously, a message saying, 'The Mouse went down.' I hear a slight crunch from my open ear. The screen then flashed back to the battle like a retry.

The battle was lengthy and every time I died, the same thing happened. This went on before I managed to beat Xemnas. His body was now mangled beyond repair and he just…fell apart. Piece by piece he fell and Sora falls over in exhaustion.

The screen goes black again. And, thank gosh, I was on Riku's side of the World That Never Was. I come to realize that I've never once played Riku's side one this cartridge. I move Riku towards Brink of Despair. Like Sora's side, it went straight to a boss battle. It was twice as hard as the times I've played him. I assumed this was on Proud Mode but I knew I picked Standard - Oh wait. I remembered that the second time I picked this thing it wasn't the same as it was when I first played the cartridge.

I let out a growl as it was the umpteenth time He re-wound time. It didn't take long until the game began to lag. The screen goes black and I'm getting a bit impatient. The message once more showed up. This time, repeating the start of the rhyme and the second verse, saying 'two'. The grandfather clock struck two from downstairs. I know now it's not getting to the so-coincidental-it's-dumb point. The repeated sound ring through my ears, and this just keeps up for another hour of while trying to defeat this guy. I just could bring myself to call him Young!Xehanort, really. I turn it off and put it away for the rest of the day and go down for a late lunch. I forgot about it until dinner came around.

It was during dinner that I could hear my game again. The clock rang, signaling 6:00. I'm the last to finish up and I wash the dishes. I'll admit, as determined as I was to get back at the game, I'm hesitant to go back. I go up to my room and freeze and the first sight. My heart stops before beating again, restoring my body heat. My wall was now covered in a red substance.

THE CLOCK STRUCK SIX, it said. In full caps, yes. I walk towards the message and slowly swipe my finger over the substance, scraping some off the wall. Yes it was blood. I turn around to my bed and see half a dozen mice lying dead with their hearts in a pile beside them. They were sucked dry of their blood. Mouse blood, creative. I pick the game up again but I realize it was already on and the heart in the corner was spinning, loading the game. I choose the save points again, this time, there was no data. Both slots were gone and I go back. I set it down and try to forget about it.

I take old my Kid Icarus Game and pick a chapter. It ran smoothly until I reach the Chariot Master's Base. (If you know what I'm talking about, you know, obviously, which chapter I'm playing) It lags and flashed showing Riku, this time. _Oh, not again_! I think and a scream reaches my ears. It wasn't as shrill as the previous ones but it was still nothing short of bloodcurdling. It finished flashing and instead, Pit laid there, dead and his organs separated from his body, with Riku in position.

I finally gave up on playing and put the system away. I began charging it. It was almost Christmas, anyway. I needed sleep, now. Hey, I have a curfew, call me lame all you want, I won't care. I put my games away and try to go to sleep. It didn't take long until my mind was just fuzzy and my eyes were going to close but they're wide open again when I begin to hear voices. I curl into a fetal position, awaiting any sort of death by stabbing or impalement. I didn't dare look at the clock. I didn't want to reach out and give whomever a good chance and grab me.

 _Day Three_

* * *

It was just too early. My mind tries to look up only to refuse. Through the sheets, I could tell it wasn't even daylight. It comes to my realization that I got a few winks, but it didn't seem to do much. The voices come back again and I just freeze, there. I hear a squeak. I flinch but not so much I was noticeable. It least it was dark. There was a longer one and I feel something fall onto my side then bounce off. I peak over, careful not to reveal I'm looking. It was a mouse's head. _Crap,_ I think. Someone was here. I knew we kept all our windows and doors locked. It could mean, they've snuck into the house without our knowing and camp out for who knows how long. I pray s/he just wants to rob something from us. _Please be a robber, please be a robber!_ I repeat, over and over.

My mind begins to wander, again. I close my eyes. With one foul swoop, s/he was gone. Trust me; I've gotten to be familiar with the sound when someone leaves the room. I've also gotten familiar with sound frequencies when my phone is on the table and someone picks it up. I reach over and grab Wayward Wind and head out. I turn on my light, as quick as I could and peered out the doorway. I saw nothing, except the light leaking out of the slightly open doorway. It was dark in the hallway, and I retreat back into my room. I shut the door completely and nearly have a heart attack at the sight of the wall. The previous message of blood was crossed out and replaced with, THE MOUSE RAN UP THE CLOCK; THE CLOCK STRUCK… Looked like for every hour, the word changed, beginning from 9 o clock to 12 in roman numerals (Of course). I look at the alarm on my nightstand. 12: 45. He's going to come back, soon. I didn't want to go to sleep. But at the same time, I wanted to hide in the closet instead. I turned the light off and quickly hid in the covers again. Now fully conscious, this was the point of no return. I was probably going to meet this person. I peak from under and look at the time again. Almost there. I double-check that everything won't be able to wake anyone up and get back under the covers.

I watch as the clock turned 1. I turn to the wall. He was there. He scribbles out the 12 and writes a single line down, signaling 1:00 AM. He turns to me. I completely freeze. He doesn't approach me and I shift a bit trying to make it believable that I'm sleeping. Soon, I did dose off. Realizing that 3 hours later, and the clock was 4 AM.

I look around for any suspicious signs. Seeing noting, I get out of bed. And head downstairs. _Still not daylight,_ I think. I go into the kitchen and pour a glass of milk and go into the living room. I stare out the window as I sip the drink, watching the sky light up, slowly. I wash my cup once done, before going back upstairs and changing into new clothes. The wall had two more numbers.

The day went on almost too normally. I decided not to ruin in it and just not play at all.

 _Day Four_

* * *

Getting good nights sleep is almost unusual. I play the game again, out of pure foolishness. That was when I remembered which copy I had. I dealt with it and resumed once more, as usual with curiosity. I stopped after a few hours and tried to calm down, considering I pretty much had no control over the game now. I could do nothing but watch them kill everyone; the TWEWY gang, Master Yen Sid, the Disney guys, you name it, and they are gone! In such a unique manner, everyone was reduced to nothing but a mess.

Music in the game didn't help either. It was either reversed, muffled, G-minor or just screaming. I nearly had a heart attack when I finally got to the Country of the Musketeers; everything their was covered in skins of, well, anything. Including, Dream Eaters. _How is this possible?_ I think of any sort of way it could be. There was nothing I could think of. Nothing to fight (which was a disappointment for me) and I proceed.

I travel to the Ports and I head into the Dungeons, where Mickey was supposed to drown in. Nothing new, just skeletons of Humans and Organs hung everywhere. The cell in the bottom was beginning to flood just as I open a Large Chest. The commands weren't under my control anymore and I was made to die. The screen shows Sora's dead body with a clock, ticking away. I press continue and I do manage to get out of there. I emerged into TWTNW.

Sanctum of Time, still as Sora, the game goes by itself. Young!Xehanort really had his Ass handed to him. . The Credits began to roll. Letters on the bottom begin to show up.

"You're ours!" It said.

 _What?_ I think. I turn the console off and set it on my nightstand and go downstairs. Peripheral visions show me mirages and I keep looking over. Usually the characters were either Sora or Riku. Maybe Kairi every once in a while, too. The Organization members seem to pop up too.

My parents begin to call a few psychologists, considering the excessive amount of time I spend in my room, feasting on sips of soda or water. The truth would only cause them to laugh at me, so I kept my mouth shut.

[Three days Later]

A few days later and I begin to play the game again. It crashed my console and I was forced to sell it off. Hopefully, they'll know how to Dispose of it properly, 'Cause Heck if I know.

My parents left me alone. My friends left me alone save for the one who got the original copy of the game. I read a lot more than I did gaming. Considering I'd rather have my eyes focused on words rather than figures everywhere.

I'm still not able to get the game's event out of my head. It refused to.

I began to try and keep myself busy for the rest of Christmas Break. End of Story.

 **LD: I was struck with inspiration when my friend wanted KH: 3D. I'm pretty sure most of you know what it is. In case if you don't, it's Dream Drop Distance. Sorry for most of it. It was written back in March and I FINALLY got around finishing it.**


End file.
